


A Universe In His Eyes

by PrinceH (amOrrtenttia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/PrinceH
Summary: "Illogical."That’s the first word that cross over his mind when their fingers touch for the very first time... He knows that the touch from before wasn’t, without doubt at all, an accident. He was waiting from him for something more than that.— It seems that his plan worked pretty well, isn’t it?{Mr. Spock x James T. Kirk}With the special contribution of the Doctor Leonard McCoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Un universo en sus ojos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077563) by [amOrrtenttia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia). 



> Hi everyone! This is Ixchel {MonnAmouur or PrinceH} This is my second story on english... As I put on the summary I may say that this is a translation from my story "Un universo en sus ojos", posted it my profile -MonnAmouur-. 
> 
> Since this is originally made on spanish, I'm having some troubles on making it on english. To fit my taste -LOL- I'm adding some lines and phrases that wasn't on the original text, that's why I decided to make an drabble series rather than a one shot chapter. Hope you like it.
> 
> I'll be posting soon the next parts~ As soon as I finish it -hope it's this weekend-. Anyway, I'll try to upload a the second part on Friday or Saturday. They're probably going to be 3 parts tops. So, it's a very short story, I think. 
> 
> Click the link below tho see the cover I made for the spanish version :) I think it looks great, what do you think?
> 
> Also, excuse the errors~ Not a native english speaker, the TV and Google Translator teached me.
> 
> See ya soon :)

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **A UNIVERSE IN HIS EYES.** ](https://scontent.fcjs3-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/42196864_156916761908376_7356284070348718080_n.jpg?_nc_cat=102&_nc_eui2=AeGpKJXDzpj2BXrLCt06U7iI7JddkN-DZxZENUNfuPcBJOl0np0qNwjcxNkAtrf5aT94frEpyPEMtXj5iMFo3qOAvVPcWDVnpoZh25Z9iCS-Jk6rsF3b9jbyu4wz89LOsZ8&_nc_pt=1&oh=10ba2fbc4beedefc43c2e2109dfc6e2a&oe=5C4FC197)

**PART 1**

**.**

**.**

 

 

_Illogical_.

  
That’s the first word that cross over his mind when their fingers touch for the very first time.

A minimal accident, hardly perceptible and, however, made with all the intention.

If was any other person in the ship, Spock would immediately assume it was just an accident.

But with him…

_Completely illogical_. Thinks Spock for himself when his eyes find the other, blue sapphires looking at him.

There’s no evil in them, no. That particular sparkle seems to be mischief make in liquid. So fun, so pure.

—I apologize, Mister Spock. It was my mistake… —says him after a few seconds that, for the Vulcan, felt like entire hours.

The smile in the blonde’s lips are a perfect mix between embarrassment and personal satisfaction.

It is because of that, and the way that his eyes look at him that he knows that the touch from before wasn’t, without doubt at all, an accident.

—Captain… —he responds, nodding without intentions of speak any further of that subject, deciding that it’s most logical that way.

James seems very disappointed because of that, and the hypothesis of the Vulcan confirms.

He was waiting from him for something more than that.

When Spock intend to inform that he wasn’t sure of how to proceeded with his actions in an efficient way the sound of a yellow alarm interrupts, demanding the attention of everyone in a second.

Immediately Sulu gets the attention of the blonde, and the first officer can't do other thing than act as his duties demand, he promises himself that a conversation is needed between them, and it’s a new task for his mental to do list.

The subject goes to oblivion apparently after a few days after that Spock sees the Captain talking to the females’ officers of engineer in his first chance, flirting without impudence right in front of him.

The bizarre feeling stays strong in his mind, and he finds himself exposing his inconformity to the ship’s doctor, who has rolled his eyes at his rare attitude.

—You’re just imagine things, goblin. You know Jim is not the one who stays to long with the same woman…

—I must disagree, doctor. It’s unusual that the Captain spend so many hours near someone who isn’t his interest.

—Maybe she is wise, and doesn’t allow her fall for him —responds simply McCoy, reading the documents the nurse gave him, same who was ignoring completely the conversation between the two of them.

The lady went of the room once the doctor signed the papers that she gave him.

—He’s acting in such an illogical way…

Bones drowned an insult.

—Since _when_ Jim is logical?

Spock raised an eyebrow, just then noticing that in the moment above, he was the only one acting illogical.

He didn’t respond. He didn’t need to.

Leonard observed him go out the med-bay with his forehead puckered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 2 is here!!!
> 
> Again, excuse my mistakes on this LOL. This time I think it may be so much details that I wasn't able to see... Hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. See ya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **A UNIVERSE IN HIS EYES.** ](https://scontent.fcjs3-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/42196864_156916761908376_7356284070348718080_n.jpg?_nc_cat=102&_nc_eui2=AeGpKJXDzpj2BXrLCt06U7iI7JddkN-DZxZENUNfuPcBJOl0np0qNwjcxNkAtrf5aT94frEpyPEMtXj5iMFo3qOAvVPcWDVnpoZh25Z9iCS-Jk6rsF3b9jbyu4wz89LOsZ8&_nc_pt=1&oh=10ba2fbc4beedefc43c2e2109dfc6e2a&oe=5C4FC197)

**PART 2**

**.**

**.**

 

 

 

Weeks after the embarrassment incident (and he prefers to think of it as “inconvenient” more than “embarrassment” cause such thing isn’t possible for his race), Spock initiated a new analysis.

He needed answers.

The contact between him and his Captain increased. So frequent and obvious for him. He didn’t do anything to avoid the “accidental” events that, he constantly repeats, was a crucial part of his investigation.

It was all some minimal form of affection that will seem even innocent in a simple humans’ eyes.

_But Spock wasn’t a human, and Jim wasn’t simple at all._

The warm in his cheeks that he felt the first time he studies his own behavior was the alarm he needed.

He shouldn’t felt emotion at all for that kind of show of affection. The tension in his body at that thought concerned him. Knowing he shouldn’t felt nothing… Then, why?

Spock was completely conscious that his Captain studied all the data for all the live forms that occupied a position in his ship. He knew perfectly the culture and, even when he didn’t have to, he asks Uhura for some classes for him to learn at least one or two words on each language. All of that with the intention of show himself to his crew with pride and honor. That’s why Spock knew. What exactly? Not sure. Just knew.

Almost half year —earth time— of thinking in a deep level, Spock finally have the proper answer for the situation. In that time, when nothing has really change, he can see it more clear than ever.

Captain James T. Kirk was showing his interest on him. He wasn’t looking a friendship, as Spock assume. At least, that’s what his observation demonstrated over the incidents and behavior.

They didn’t spoke about the issue not even once, but for the entire crew it’s obvious that something is happening between them.

The Vulcan finds himself in his station analyzing data from the planet they’re exploring in that moment when he notices it.

If he doesn’t have the patience he has, he is certain he would have jump in his chair.

It wasn’t that unusual that Jim goes back him to see his work, or talks over his shoulder when he keeps on his computer looking for something while he exposes the matter of that time. Spock was already used to that kind of behavior. The close talking…

_But from that to the touching…_

Spock can’t remember what he says in the moment, he just knows that he did what he has to do, following his Captain orders, before his eyes notice the smile in Jim’s lips looking pleased, while his fingers continue to get lose in Spock’s neck, caressing sloppily, like his actions wasn’t **that** intimate. In a way so vague that Spock could think he’s losing his mind.

Not that that was the only time, at all.

So many chances, and Jim repeated his actions. He seems to succeeded in his plan of making the Vulcan starts question himself if that what he notice is really a feeling, and if in that case is that really something like anxiety.

The first officer goes then with the only person in he can trust his problems. No because they are close friends (but Spock isn’t the one who is going to deny such thing). Neither for the fact that he doesn’t have that many options. No. It’s a most simple reason. Something that logical that calm the disturbed mind of the Vulcan.

The doctor-patient confidentiality.

Bones doesn’t seem surprised when he notices him around his quarters when Spock thinks nobody is seeing him

The stalker attitude of the green blooded make him lost his patient at the day three.

He drags Spock in with him and then he crossed his arms over his chest while Spock remains surprised inside his head.

—Drop it. Whatever is making you overthink, drop it for god.

The Vulcan clear his throat.

—I’m trusting in your discretion, doctor…

—God damn it Spock, I’m a doctor, not a fucking psychologist… I’m not interest in your emotional problems unless they are interfering with your efficiency in the bridge, and they clearly doing it now. So speak.

Spock asks himself then how he was able to forgot the personality of the other. He doesn’t go any further in such way and started to exposed his problem as he was speaking of any other matter. McCoy keeps on listening him, his forehead puckering more and more in some moments or his fist getting tight, while his eyes show some kind of inconformity.

Latter, when Spock finish, they stay in silence for over 7 minutes —according Spock’s perception—, then, Bones finally relaxes his posture and let the air fly away his chest.

—You two are both… Some kind of children—says Leonard, and for his body language it seems he is surrendering to an interior conflict that makes the Vulcan feel curiosity

—Excuse me?

—For God’s sake. You’re both the same…

The confusion shows in Spock’s face and McCoy seems to find this more frustrating, increasing the confusion in the first officer.

—Spock… Do you ever thought in some moment that maybe Jim is looking for your attention in other ways?

The Vulcan raises an eyebrow.

—Correct me if I'm wrong ... But, should I assume that it refers to the so-called "jealousy"?

Bones puckered his forehead while he raised an eyebrow. He need to collect all of his interior calm and peace to not say “No shit, Sherlock”

The conversation doesn’t need to go that way again.

—Precisely… —he responds after a few seconds— It seems that his plan worked pretty well, isn’t it?

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

[ **A UNIVERSE IN HIS EYES.** ](https://scontent.fcjs3-2.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/42196864_156916761908376_7356284070348718080_n.jpg?_nc_cat=102&_nc_eui2=AeGpKJXDzpj2BXrLCt06U7iI7JddkN-DZxZENUNfuPcBJOl0np0qNwjcxNkAtrf5aT94frEpyPEMtXj5iMFo3qOAvVPcWDVnpoZh25Z9iCS-Jk6rsF3b9jbyu4wz89LOsZ8&_nc_pt=1&oh=10ba2fbc4beedefc43c2e2109dfc6e2a&oe=5C4FC197)

**PART 3. FINAL.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

_Illogical_. Spock repeats, and is aware that, incredibly, he has lost track of how many times he has thought about it.

Leonard seems to find some pleasure in his expression full of bewilderment.

The mask of perfect seriousness falls so easily from that man whenever James T. Kirk acts on him.

_Simply illogical_. He said once more. And then he remembers the discreet smiles of the Captain from time to time. The same smiles that the Captain dedicated to him even before beginning to woo the different women in his path.

—Which...? —he said, his voice crashing— What are the recommendations, doctor?

McCoy seems to meditate a second.

—As medical orders ... Go and kiss it once and for all ... —he says seriously.

Spock just nods before leaving the medical bay. Bones clears his throat while visibly frowns. 

_He will think before doing it, right? He will not take my orders as he is right now ... Right?_

He prefers not to think about it anymore.

 

* ~ * ~ ♡ ~ * ~ * 

 

Jim is walking back to the bridge after going to the machine room after Scotty's call.

A miscalculation was about to leave them lost in space for longer than necessary.

_Nothing really serious_ , Jim thinks. The provisions were enough to survive even a few months longer than estimated, so he took the matter with some calmness.

Evidently Scotty did not see it as something simple, but they ended up solving it quickly.

He turned into the next hallway, and saw a figure approaching. He smiled slightly.

—Mr. Spock ...— he greeted, without seeing it, once he felt it by his side —I thought that ...

Silence.

Everything remained in a prolonged silence until he felt his heart begin to beat with violence.

His cheeks began to warm and the accumulation of pigment gave his face a pinkish color that soon went on to simulate a strong bright red.

The contact was direct, and, being knowledgeable as he was, he knew immediately that it was completely intentional.

His fingers found the opposite, and with some embarrassment returned that gesture while turning slightly on him.

Finally, his eyes collided with the others, and for a moment he thought he could notice a greenish color in the Spock's being.

He moistens his lips without being able to avoid it, feeling that there is nothing coherent that his mouth can utter at that moment.

The contact diminishes and, slowly, Spock separates his fingers from the other, while a lighter silence is installed between them.

—I hope I have correctly grasped your message, Captain... — he says, and in his voice James distinguishes nervousness.

He smiles without being able to avoid it.

—Jim ... — he reminds him, and from the tiny curve in his lips he knows that he smiles as happy as himself.

He cannot help it then.

Jim cuts the distance between them and, after placing himself barely on the tips of his fingers, reaches the lips of the other before joining in a soft kiss.

He does not expect it to be immediately reciprocated, but he is completely pleased when he feels a back pressure from the Vulcan.

They separate a second later.

It has been a rather innocent kiss, and only a small proof of the change in their relationship.

Jim continues to smile widely as Spock struggles not to imitate that human gesture, visibly failing.

—Fascinating ... —the Vulcan murmurs, after a few seconds.

Kirk lets out a laugh, and his hands irremediably seek again those of the other. The eyes of both continue strongly connected.

Another kiss.

The captain's blue orbs collide with those of his first officer.

He smiles fondly at him, as he loses himself in the black pearls that Spock has for eyes. The most beautiful he has ever seen.

It is a whole universe. Think, satisfied. **_A universe in his eyes._**

Without knowing it, Spock thinks exactly the same when observing those blue gems.

They do not exchange too many words after that, they simply return to the routine as soon as their presence is required on the bridge.

The dynamics of the ship do not change much, even before they spent most of their time together, after all.

The great change is, then, in that a few can be unconscious witnesses of their tests of affection.

Minimum contacts that seem insignificant and that, however, have more value than any other.

Bones is the only one to give a hysterical scream when he sees them touching their fingers in public, ordering them to get a room immediately.

After that, they continue to do it alone in front of him, for the mere pleasure of seeing him rage while trying in vain to hide his happiness for both.

After all, he was a doctor, and, apparently, had a specialty as a matchmaker.

Of course it would take him quite a while to accept his new title as _Doctor Corazón_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! This is the end of this story. I'm so pleased for done this. This time I cheated, kinda. Google helped. LOL. But I think It went pretty well. Hope you liked this fanfic as much as me.   
> I have the idea of continue this on a secuel named "Doctor Corazón", but isn't finish yet. Anyways. Thanks for the vist and the kuddos~ Really apreciated. Bye~


End file.
